


Cold as Ice

by madsinwonderland



Series: Christmas [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Bughead baby, F/M, New Year's Eve, Parents Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Riverdale Reindeer Games, Stag Night, dad jughead, mom betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: It's the night before Jughead and Betty's wedding and Jughead get's put in a sticky situation on his Stag Night and needs Betty's help to get him out of it.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	Cold as Ice

Betty was sitting on the couch, with their one-month-old baby in her arms. She admired her daughter's dark hair that was already growing thickly. Betty stroked her baby's soft skin. Her daughter had her fingers wrapped around Betty's pinkie. 

"Jug!" Betty called out. "Are you almost ready?" 

Jughead came out from the hallway, a jacket in hand. He had bags under his eyes from sleepless nights of baby cries. The last thing he wanted to do was go out partying on New Year's Eve, especially for his Bachelor party. He wanted to stay home with his girls. 

"Do I have to go to this Betts?" He groaned. 

"Jug, it's your stag night. You have to go." Betty shook her head. 

"I don't see you having a bachelorette party." Jughead pouted. 

"Veronica's coming over." Betty smirked. 

"How come I have to have a big night? I'll stay home with Poppy, you and Veronica go out." Jughead sat on the couch and dropped his head on Betty's shoulder. 

"I'm too tired to go out. She's only a month old Jug. Besides, Archie has everything planned, he's really excited about it. You don't want to let him down." Betty said. There was a loud knocking on the door. 

"Don't answer it." Jughead snapped. 

Jughead was pouting on the couch, so Betty got up and answered the door. Archie and Veronica were standing in the doorway. Veronica had a couple of bottles of champange and beer in her hands, and Archie looked as if he had already had a bit to drink. 

"Jughead, last night of freedom, let's go!" Archie slurred. 

"I won't be out too late." Jughead whispered to Betty. 

"Go, Jughead. I hope I don't see you until the wedding tomorrow." Veronica huffed. "I'm with Betty she'll be fine. Go on now." 

"Have fun Jug." Betty called out to him as Archie followed him out the door. Veronica closed the door and held up the bottle. 

"We drink now Betty!" She squealed. 

"No, I need to stay sober so I can look after Poppy." Betty sighed. 

"You're no fun now that you're a mom." Veronica pouted. She popped the cork to the chamange bottle making a loud bang noise scaring Poppy. 

"Veronica! I had her calm." Betty snapped over the sound of the crying baby. Betty marched Poppy to the nursery to swaddle her. She laid her on the changing table and pulled a swaddle out from the chest of draws. 

"It's okay baby." She cooed. When Poppy was swaddled she stopped crying, and Betty was relieved. It was one of the first times she had been truly alone with Poppy, and she was scared that she wasn't good enough for Poppy. She had so much love for the tiny human that was sitting in front of her. Betty brought Poppy back out to the living room, to see Veronica chugging an almost empty bottle of beer. The bottle of Chamange was sitting open near the TV. 

"Veronica, what the hell!" Betty exclaimed. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to have some fun tonight. It's New Years Eve and I'm spending it here, with a baby." She said after finishig the bottle of beer. 

"Why did you open the Champange if you're not going to drink it?" Betty asked. 

"Because I thought that you would have had a glass too." Veronica scowled and took a swig from another bottle. 

"Sit down Veronica." Betty guided her towards the couch, it clearly wasn't her first drink of the night, Veronica was already tipsy. 

"Are you nervous about the wedding tomorrow?" Veronica asked Betty. Betty had to think about her answer for a moment. 

"No." She finally said. "We're bound forever thanks to this little girl. I'm a little bit nervous, sure, who isn't? I'm excited though. I'm so excited." 

Veronica erupted into a fit of laughter. 

"That's so corny." She cackled before chugging another beer. 

"I can't have a drunk maid of honour." Betty muttered under her breath. Veronica was passed out asleep on the couch soon after. Betty put Poppy to bed after feeding and changing her, and got some sleep herself. 

She woke up at 1 in the morning to her phone ringing.  _Jughead_ read the caller ID. 

"Jughead? Are you okay?" Betty said sleepily. 

"I'm tied to a pole." Jughead said. 

"What?" Betty yaawned. 

"Archie and Reggie were drunk and tied me to a pole with nothing but a pair of jeans on. It's surprising how tight two drunk men can tie." Betty only noticed that Jughead's teeth were chattering. 

"Where are you?" Betty groaned. 

"At the edge of Fox Forest." Jughead muttered. 

"I'll be there soon." Betty hung up the phone. Veronica was still asleep on the couch, Betty couldn't leave Poppy with her so instead Betty put Poppy in a jacket and threw a jacket over her own pyjamas. She threw a jacket for Jughead in the car. She buckled Poppy in and jumped in the drivers seat. 

"Let's go save your dad." Betty whispered. They drove through Riverdale. The entire town was asleep. They drove to the other side of town to Fox Forest. She drove around, but couldn't see him any where. She eventually found him leaning agaisnt a light pole. He was lucky that it wasn't snowing. 

"Jughead! Are you okay?" She exclaimed. He was clutching his phone for dear life and was shaking from the cold. 

"Yeah." His teeth were clattering. Betty quickly untied him and gave him his coat. She threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Thank you Betty, I'm sorry if I ruined your night." Jughead mumbled. 

"Veronica chugged bottles of beer and passed out. Not much of a night." Betty giggled as they walked back to the car. 

"I'm sorry that you had to drag Poppy out. I know you and I agreed not to see each other until the wedding." Jughead apologised. 

"Jughead, stop apologising. It's okay. I'm the one that madde you go out." Betty sighed. They drove home and Jughead warmed up by the car heater. They pulled up to the house and went inside. 

"Come on, let's put Poppy to bed and go to bed ourselves." Betty yawned again.


End file.
